


Wait a minute

by ArrogantBoy



Series: Soft Murphamy Writings [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Modern Era, Murphamy - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrogantBoy/pseuds/ArrogantBoy
Summary: The one where Bellamy gets home late and Murphy is passed out on the sofa





	Wait a minute

It was a late, Thursday evening when Bellamy found himself yawning as he rolled to a stop in the intersection before their home. His eyes were heavy as he flicked his turn signal, pulling into their apartments underground parking structure. His fingers gently tapping against the wheel as he pulled to his designated space. Next to Murphy’s slightly crappy, paint chipping, Honda Civic. Bellamy didn’t rush, gently pushing open his car door and pulling out his things. On the way past he gave a lazy tug on Murphy’s door, recognizing the small cat stuffy sitting on the dash.

Murphy was actually caught many, /many/ times NOT locking his car door. Lucky for him, today wasn’t one of those days and the shitty little cars door handle creaked against Bellamy’s hand and he smiled a bit, glad his often forgetful boyfriend had remembered. Kicking his own door shut and listening to the beep as he pressed the lock button.

Upon entering their apartment complexes elevator he sighed leaning back against one of the glass dirtied windows. He gently rubbed his nose with his thumb and forefinger when a fellow neighbor, an older lady at the end of their floor, climbed on at ground level. Small talk ensued and she mentioned Murphy and his ears perked up, “Oh yes, that boy of yours sure does have a mouth on him but a heart of gold.” The Asian women chuckled lightly, pot clutched in her hands. It seemed she was growing a fruit of some sort, little green sprouts breaking the soil. Bellamy’s eyes flickered as he caught the small nickname ‘that boy of yours’. It flickered through his head a few times causing him to smile. “But don’t let him know I said that.” The women said with a small chuckle. Standing up straight when the elevator edged to a stop, “have a good day.” She hummed before shuffling out and Bellamy gave a small nod in reply. “Talk to you later.” He dismissed with a small exhausted smile, making his way down the hall in the opposite direction of Ms.Green. Backpack still in hand as he quietly turned the knob sighing when it turned with ease.

“I told you to lock this, even when you’re home.” The older male nagged as he stepped into the small front section of the apartment. Pausing a bit as he got no reply, the hum of the tv as it played one of the older episodes of what Bellamy recognized as Grey's Anatomy. “John?” The freckled boy asked as his eyes scanned the living area. Dropping his bag at the end of the shitty beige sofa, where a large blanket pile seemed residing. The sun was falling and the sky was becoming orange and pink, lighting up the entire apartment with its glow.

“Hey, Murphy. Are you sleeping?” Bellamy asked with a small hum. His hand dropping to the smaller males hip and sliding over his blanket clad body, stopping to his forearm. Giving a small squeeze and listening to the small whine like acknowledgment that radiated from Johns chest. “You’ll get sick.” Bellamy added.

“Don’t care’.”

“C’mon get up.” The ravenette hummed gently leaning to grab Murphy with both arms and heave him up to a sitting position. Grunting when the ravenette let his arms unroll from his blanket cocoon, throwing them off balance and Bellamy stumbling to sit on the couch with another deep sigh. “My neck hurts.” Murphy mumbled, falling from his forced sitting position against Bellamy’s lap. “That’s what you get for sleeping on the couch.”

The only noise that could be heard was Grey's Anatomy’s crisis music and the blonde chicks voice over. “I talked to the lady down the hall today, she got in the elevator with me.” Bellamy began and Murphy hummed, silently for a minute as he pulled the blanket up again, over his shoulders and Bellamy’s lap, partially. “Ms. Green?” Murphy murmured. ‘Mhmm.’ Bellamy hummed in reply, his fingers shifting to sift through Murphy’s hair. “She likes you a lot.” Bellamy finished up, fingers looping around Johns hair lazily. “Don’t know why. I just help her with groceries sometimes.” He mumbled in reply. Though it did make the brunette a bit happy to hear. In reality he did a lot more then ‘just occasionally help with groceries’. He ran into her struggling one day and ever since he asked her to buzz whenever she came back with too many groceries and he’d help. And she did. And so every 5 days, during the mid afternoon Murphy found himself helping Ms. Green carry some of her groceries to the apartment.

Murphy gently snuggled closer into Bellamy’s lap, finding comfort in Bellamy’s hands brushing against his hair. As well as the warmth radiating from him. Slowly John dozed back off, much more comfortable then he had hours earlier. Much more warm. And much happier. Bellamy stayed that way for a while, until he felt it was time he had to get up. Then he carefully eased himself up, and with minor difficulty, he eased Murphy up and got him into bed. Finally turning off Grey's Anatomy and letting their apartment fall into a comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is once again irrelevant, but feel free to check out Wait a Minute by willow smith since that is what I listened to well writing this. 
> 
> Any feed back is much appreciated and if there is anything you would like to see please feel free to comment since I will literally take inspiration from anything!


End file.
